wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man ZX Shippuden Prologue
Mega Man ZX Shippuden Prologue is released in January 1, 2016. It takes place in the Creation of Dens. The intro showcases the heroes and villains of the first season, including Dr. Eggman, Serpent and the Galactic Akatsuki. Description The intro starts off in the style of the original Mega Man, Mega Man runs through the the city and jumps down a pipe. The scene changes to the anime style of the series, where Vent, Paul Gekko and Aile jumps out of the pipe. They were joined by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The scene changes to show artwork of the main characters. Paul Gekko performs the Tailed Beast Bomb for the camera, Vent megamerges with Model X, Aile runs to her bike, Naruto performs a shadow clone jutsu and Sasuke performing the Chidori. The scene changes to the Paul Gekko, Vent, Aile and Sasuke skydiving against the Egg Fleet and land on the flagship. Dr. Eggman stands on top of his castle laughing at the heroes. Next, the scene showcases all the villains of the entire series, starting with Prometheus, Pandroa and Serpent. They're followed by the silhouette of Madara Uchiha and a upward scrolling artwork of Acnologia, Devil Gundam, King K. Rool, King Boo, and Zanza Klaus, whose eyes start to glow. The heroes break into the Death Egg and destroy Eggman's Army Paul Gekko uses his version 2 to break through a wall. Vent and Aile Double Megamerges with Model Z and X, while Naruto uses a Rasengan and Sasuke uses Chidori to counter Toshiya Gekko's Egg mobile. The scene changes to a barren, burning wasteland, where the five heroes face down Zanza Klaus. The five attempt to stop Zanza Klaus, who easily defeats all of them. Paul Gekko uses Perfect Mode combine with Ryuseken no Tsurugi. His fireball meets with Shulk's Monado from Zanza, and sends Paul Gekko sliding backwards and sees Mario. Mario uses the power of the Seven Star Spirits to become Super Mario. The intro ends with a close up on Mario's eyes. Plot The Narrator narrates the whole story of how the Earth completely changes into a video game world. Dr. Clear Klaus became a scientist working on a project that causes the Video game Galaxy come to life along with his brother. Meyneth was their partner. She tried to stop Klaus from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed. Dr. Klaus wished for a world where the Video Game Characters could come to life. When Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, he accidentally activated the experiment, leading to his death and the alteration of the original universe. After his Death, His Spirit appears from the endless sea, watching the Dyna Galaxy emerge from the waters along with Bionis and Mechonis. This is where the Story of Mega Man begins. At the Mushroom Kingdom, in the 20th century, Thomas Light attended the Robot Institute of Technology where he met Albert W. Wily and became classmates. The two graduated together with their doctorate degrees (PhDs), although Light always received more credit than Wily. The two were nominated for the Nobel Prize for physics, but only Dr. Light won. Dr. Wily, with his pride hurt and tired of being in second place, vanished, and Dr. Light didn't see him again. Dr. Light built a series of household and civil service robots. Not long after that, he created a humanoid robot with a much more advanced A.I., DLN-000 Proto Man, the first "advanced robot", known as a Robot Master in some sources. However, Proto Man's dangerous imbalance in his energy core and having a strong sense of independence, went A.W.O.L. before his repairs were complete in fear that his personality would change in the process. Yet, in the year 200X (sometime in the first decade of the 21st century), Light would build on the successes and failures of the Proto Man project to build other Robot Masters, like Rock (a lab assistant, also known as Mega), Roll (a housekeeper), and a series of industrial robots. When Dr. Wily grew jealous of Dr. Light's works receiving credit and his works not (in USA sources he's jealous because Light received all the credit for the team's work), he stole and reprogrammed Light's industrial robots, attempting to take over the world. Rock, having a strong sense of justice, volunteered to be converted into the super robot known as Mega Man. Mega Man fights and destroys each of the Robot Masters before journeying to Wily's fortress to defeat him once and for all. Mega Man eventually wins the battle, but Wily bows down and begs for forgiveness, which Mega Man grants. Mega Man then walks home to meet Dr. Light and Roll. After converting Rock into Mega Man, Mega Man fights against Dr. Wily's forces and manages to defeat him. After Wily's first defeat, he tries to conquer the world again several times, and Dr. Light has been developing new inventions to help Mega Man counter Wily. In the year 20XX (later in the 21st century), Dr. Light began work on Mega Man X (the "X" standing for a factor of unknown potential). X would possess the ability to make his own decisions in life, unlike Rock who was bound by Asimov's "laws of robotics". However, Light knew that he would not live long enough to fully test X's potential, so he had X sealed in a capsule on September 18, 20XX, not to be awakened for thirty years. He is presumed to have passed away some time after. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found in the year 21XX by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by the design specifications Light had included on the computer as even a century later they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From these specifications and with the help of X, Cain began developing his own version of next-generation robots, which came to be known as Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testing as X. Apparently because of this oversight, over time more and more Reploids began to act strange and, eventually, become violent against humans and even other Reploids. These Reploids were deemed "Maverick" (Irregular in Japan) and, as incidents of Reploids going Maverick increased, the human government decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for this situation, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. While other operatives such as Sigma and Zero were elevated to the higher classes, X remained at B-class. This was most likely due to a tendency in X to hesitate in battle instead of fully committing. This tendency caused other Maverick Hunters, such as Vile, to look down on X as weak. It has been noted, however, that X has "limitless potential" should he choose to access it and that Sigma, Zero, and Dr. Cain have all seen his potential from the beginning. Sometimes later, Sigma and his lieutenants turned Maverick, and launched an attack against Abel City. X battles Vile, but ultimately is defeated, and taken captive. X is saved by Zero, who blasts the Ride Armor's arm off with a single charged shot. After Vile retreats, X laments at his inability to defeat the war Reploid. Zero consoles X, telling him that he still has much potential to be unlocked. X then faces the eight 'leaders' of Sigma's Maverick armies. One by one, he battles them, defeats them, and obtains their special weapons. X fights Sigma and defeats him for good. X and Zero are forced to defend the humanity against the host of dangerous opponents. No matter how challenging Sigma's resurrection have become and even when things seem to be at their bleakest (Iris's death was shown in Mega Man X4) , X and Zero pulls through in the end to save the day. For the Longest time, Zero realized that he carried the virus inside him and may even be continuing to spread it all over the world during his missions as a Hunter. Thinking that the world wouldn't be safe as long as he was still active, Zero admitted himself into a research institute in order to get rid of the virus within him. At the same time, a project was started to analyze Zero as it had been revealed previously (during the Eurasia crisis to be exact), that Zero actually reacted positively to the Sigma Virus, and therefore might hold anti-bodies for the infection. Zero was sealed away and brought to a government lab. Zero was discovered in suspended animation in an abandoned laboratory by a human scientist named Ciel, who leads a band of Reploid Resistance. Ciel used the Cyber-elf Passy to revive Zero, who in turn saved Ciel from the forces of Neo Arcadia that was pursuing her and her comrades. Zero, however, was suffering memory loss due to "hibernation sickness". As it turned out, Neo Arcadia was the government of the world at this time period. Reploids were discriminated against and often deemed Maverick and terminated without justifiable cause. Copy X, a ruthless, conceited weaker clone of the real X, was in charge of this policy. Zero agreed to join Ciel's cause in fighting this oppression of Reploids. Zero would then go on to defeat Copy X's 4 Guardians as well as destroying Copy X himself. When the rest of the Einherjar Warriors are eliminated, Craft revolts against Weil and commandeers the "Ragnarok" space station, threatening to obliterate Neo Arcadia with the station's laser cannon. The Resistance immediately commences the evacuation of the city while Zero storms the space station. Despite his efforts, Zero is too late and Craft opens fire, destroying the city. Zero then engages Craft in combat and defeats him. Mortally wounded, Craft asks Zero why he continues to fight for the humans that feared him and all Reploids. Zero replies that he was obligated by a promise he has made to a friend and their faith in the human race. Realizing what he's done, Craft asks Zero to continue living up to that promise, before shutting down for good. All is not well, however. A second laser fired from Ragnarok alerted everyone that it was still operational, and that the station is now falling down to Earth. After going through Ragnarok's defenses to reach the core, Zero discovers Weil waiting for him. Having actually survived Ragnarok's laser fire, Weil teleported into the space station after the blast, maneuvering it to crash into Area Zero. After the first of their two battles, the space station is damaged. Ciel pleads for Zero to return to Earth, lest he get stranded due to increasing transporter interference. Seeing Weil still alive, Zero passes the offer to go back and proceeds to finish him off in their second battle, ultimately sacrificing himself as the destruction of Weil's last form causes the station to explode. Zero's sacrifice opens the eyes of many, finally bringing peace between the Reploids and humans left on Earth. The aftermath, however, leaves his friends grieving at his apparent death (his actual fate remains uncertain), especially Ciel, who is later inspired to pick up his work to create harmony between Reploids and humans. A few years later, Ciel and her research team begin doing research in an area known as the Outlands - a generally uninhabitable area outside of Neo Arcadia. The team comes across the remains of Doctor Weil's core from when he had merged with Ragnarok, and when the team comes into contact with it they begin to experience severe migraines. This core, which Ciel calls the W Core, begins to turn members of Ciel's team into Mavericks, mainly a Reploid named Serpent. Serpent ends up destroying the research team, and Dr. Ciel's fate is unknown, so Alouette, a young Reploid raised by Ciel, assumes command of the Guardians, also changing her name to Prairie. A truce between humans and Reploids is agreed upon. A new law is created by the Legion, where Reploids must have lifespans and humans have mechanical parts integrated into their bodies. In essence, the difference between "man and machine" become negligible. The ones who do not choose to follow this rule are branded Mavericks. Also during this period nations emerge, such as Innerpeace. Slowly during this time, these new fledgling states begin to form a centralized, somewhat representative government at Legion under the leadership of the "Sage Trinity" - a triumvirate of men. Serpent emerges as a hero to society as he is able to solve most of the world's energy crisis using technology unearthed in the Outlands. Thus, Serpent founded Slither, Inc., which becomes prevalent in most major cities of Innerpeace. At the same time, Maverick Raids become more widespread, reaching beyond the Outlands and into the supposed safety of the cities. For the longest time, Paul Gekko is born and have met Vent and Aile in his travels and recently formed a team that keeps the peace in the Dyna Galaxy and the hidden kingdom haven't faced any threat greater than the Mavericks. Until now, the Galactic Eggman Empire emerges to power. Category:Intros Category:Fanon Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes